Patience
by Tigress of Jade
Summary: Sesshomaru realizes his love for Rin, but some of his decisions in court politics stand in his way. Can he declare his love for her before she is mated to a Wolf demon to secure an alliance? Or will he be too late and spend the rest of his life miserably?
1. Default Chapter

Patience By Tigress of Jade A/N: This is my first fic posted, so be brutally honest! I love you just don't flame me! Oh, and I do own any of the Inu-gumi, if I did I would be getting paid to do this.  
  
Chapter One: Just A Thought  
  
Sesshomaru stood looking over the plain with his usual placid gaze. A day before, he had cleared the area of all offending youkai and ordered Jaken to clean up the field.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" the ugly little toad youkai bowed low.  
  
"I still smell a centipede. Jaken," Sesshomaru said evenly. "You missed one. Fix it. Now."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." The small toad youkai nervously bowed again and hurried off to find the centipede demon.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed wistfully and focused his attention on the claws of his right hand. It was such a pity Inuyasha had to remove his left. Still, Sesshomaru was not one to linger on losses. He knew a time would come when he could simply replace it with another, preferably human looking arm.  
  
He looked out towards the field. After sniffing the air gently he determined it would now be safe for Rin to play amongst the flowers. "Go ahead, Rin. There is nothing to harm you here."  
  
He watched as the little girl giggled with joy and ran off into the field. Sesshomaru's heart swelled with something he couldn't put a name to. "Hmm. Impossible." He shook his head. No, He would never bond himself. He had vowed that after his mother's death. She did not bond herself to Father and she was happy until her unfortunate death, so there seemed to be no reason for him not to following her footsteps.  
  
Sesshomaru's mother had been a demoness of high rank and great beauty. She was well respected in Inuyoukai circles and in the general realm of youkai. She was very proud of her heritage, and refused the hands of all male demons other than his Father, The Lord of the Western Lands. Their marriage had been a contract for lands and power, based on nothing other than sheer lust for supremacy. His Father had been young and reckless, lacking the wisdom he had gained by the time he met Inuyasha's mother.  
  
After Sesshomaru's birth his Father began to take an interest in the small human settlements cropping up across his lands. He would do business with a few humans here and there, take human servants from time to time, and take pleasure from the human women occasionally. Some hanyou children resulted from some of the unions, but Sesshomaru's mother always took care of them. She would not have any half-breed bastards contending with Sesshomaru for Power.  
  
Unfortunately, his mother could sense his Father slipping away from her. Sesshomaru remembered the day his father came back to the den and rejected his mother's advances. She began to plot her husband's demise. Sesshomaru, being roughly eighty years old, was young. He warned his father and watched as his parents battled to the death. His mother's death, to be precise.  
  
For a century or so, Sesshomaru and Inuhiko were inseparable. Inuhiko finally recognized him as his son and heir. Sesshomaru could not have been happier. He went with his father to the different human settlements and learned to do business with them. Until one day a small girl offered his father a sakura blossom.  
  
The girl was a pretty little thing. Sesshomaru remembered thinking how small she seemed and how fragile. After that meeting, the two Inuyoukai began visiting more frequently. They discovered that the little girl was the daughter of the Lord of the nearby castle, and that her name was Haru.  
  
Haru was, from the start, different. She commanded an attention from Inuhiko that Sesshomaru would never be able to. Sesshomaru had always been his father's pride and joy. As Haru grew older, she came with the Inuyoukai on their patrols. Her father was thoroughly disgraced by her when no one offered their hand for her at her fifteenth birthday celebration. Most believed that she belonged to Inuhiko, which in a sense she did. She had become like a sister to Sesshomaru, and Inuhiko lavished almost as many presents on her as he did his son. Sesshomaru never thought his father would take her as his mate.  
  
When his father sent Sesshomaru to deliver the message that Inuhiko offered his hand to her and his protection, Sesshomaru was surprised and felt betrayed that his father would lower himself to mate with a human. Even after all the years his father had taught him to love humans, he still held his mother's view that they were an inferior race. They were made to be pets and nothing more. Inuhiko and Sesshomaru raged at each other for days before Sesshomaru finally noticed it; the Dog Star was especially bright, and was aligned with Venus. From all that he had learned about astrology and youkai magic, he knew that his father's mating to the human girl was destined from the beginning of time. He knew that he could do one of two things; hinder his father's mating and set himself at odds with Inuhiko forever, or accept their conjoined fate and be a part of the new family. He chose the latter.  
  
Months passed and Inuhiko spent less time with Sesshomaru and more time with Haru. Sesshomaru slowly became more jealous. He began to school himself into an expressionless state around Haru so that she would not sense his growing distaste for her. He applied this to all the staff and even his father. Eventually he alienated himself from the entire household, until the birth of his brother.  
  
When Sesshomaru found out about Inuyasha's existence within Haru's womb, he immediately became enraged. What now? Would he share his inheritance with his half-breed brother? Would he be forced to split the Western Lands? Would he be relegated to a lower position since Haru was more beloved to his father than his own mother? Sesshomaru seethed with questions. The more he thought, the more enraged he became until one day his father sent for him.  
  
Inuhiko accused his son of needlessly destroying some of the young trees in the forest. Sesshomaru replied that he was helping the other, older trees to live, and that the little saplings would choke out the older trees, which had more right to be there. The two Inuyoukai began talking about what would happen with the birth of Inuhiko's second son. When Sesshomaru was finally reassured that he was still heir to the lands, and that his position was not jeopardized by his brother's existence, he immediately became much friendlier to Haru and Inuhiko, though he still kept his guard up.  
  
It was then that Inuhiko created Tetsuiga and Tenseiga. He did this so that both his sons would have an equal heirloom from their father, but ascribed the favored sword of the two to Sesshomaru. The sword of Life was more precious to Inuhiko, because it was a sword made by Totousai for use by one from the underworld. Only Sesshomaru would be able to wield it, plus it would contradict the deadly nature imbued by his mother. The Tetsuiga he would give to the weaker son, for the hanyou would need more help in surviving and would face greater enemies than would ever dare to challenge Sesshomaru. Balanced by the two swords, Inuhiko thought the brothers would bond very nicely.  
  
When Inuyasha took his first breath, Sesshomaru was there. When he opened his bleary little eyes for the first time, Sesshomaru was there. When he first wiggled his cute, peach-fuzzy little ears, Sesshomaru was there. Sesshomaru held him within his first hour of life and gave him his first ear rub. Sesshomaru loved his brother on sight, and decided he would do anything for him.  
  
When Inuyasha was old enough to bumble around on four legs, Sesshomaru taught him how to pounce. He noticed that Inuyasha was a bit too forward and liked to attack things almost as big as the silly puppy himself. Sesshomaru tried to guide him to smaller prey, but only ended up with shredded grasshoppers in his lap for his efforts. Inuyasha was too rough for such little bugs and did just fine with rabbits, which were about his size anyway.  
  
When Inuyasha was able to operate fully on two legs, Sesshomaru taught him the basics of fighting. He taught him how to punch, how to block, how to kick, and other such basic martial arts. He taught him how to use his claws and teeth in battle. He taught him about special powers. He even let him poke holes in his arm to teach him about healing ability.  
  
It was then that everything changed. Inuyasha was twelve years old and was staying with his mother's people when they were attacked. His mother was killed by the mob of angry villagers who thought it indecent for a Lord's daughter to have anything to do with a demon. Inuhiko died defending his mate and his son. Sesshomaru always blamed the death of his father on Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru was thrown into running the Western Lands by himself. He was too young and other demons contested his authority. He remained strong, and still gave protection to all humans in his territory, but he no longer did business with them, or frequented their places of habitation. Sometimes he killed humans who dared to approach him. All of this was for his Father and Haru's death.  
  
As the years passed his cold countenance hardened and he became more embittered with each passing snow. After six years Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's paths crossed. Inuyasha still blamed Sesshomaru for not helping his parents. He attacked Sesshomaru and was put down immediately by the older youkai. When Sesshomaru saw that Inuyasha had become a hardened criminal who killed for pleasure and took from the weak, he disowned Inuyasha and regarded him as he would any other opponent, saying that her was not worthy of their father's blood. Enraged, Inuyasha attacked again. This time Sesshomaru brought him within an inch of his life and left him to heal and think over what Sesshomaru had said. A few years later Sesshomaru received word that Inuyasha had been killed while attempting to steal the Jewel of Four Souls. He simply shook his head and continued to walk on.  
  
Every day Sesshomaru grew stronger. He became known as one of the most ruthless youkai in the entire realm. If anyone even dared to suggest opposing him, they were soon dead. He cleared his lands of intruders and returned peace to the land.  
  
One day Totousai approached him at the Castle and presented him with his Father's gift. Sesshomaru did not appreciate the Tenseiga. How could it be useful to him if it couldn't kill? It was pointless. When Totousai told him about Tetsuiga he lusted after it fiercely. He could use such a powerful sword at his side to rule his lands better. Thirty years passed and he still searched, aided by a small toad youkai with the Head of Staves. Finally he met up with Inuyasha who had been released from whatever spell had kept him asleep, not dead, for the past fifty years. He had had a few dealings with him, which put him at the present time.  
  
He stood in the field watching Rin play and wondered how much time he had lost to idle thought. "Come, Rin. We have much ground to cover if we are to make it back to the Castle in time for the festival of the Dog Star." He turned and began to walk in the direction of Ah Uhn.  
  
Rin giggled happily and followed quickly, "Yes, Seshomaru-sama!" She hopped onto the dragon which was led by Jaken the Toad youkai. Sesshomaru set the pace for their journey and decided that tonight would be a good night to study the stars. 


	2. Chapter Two: Dreamings

A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that I am a lazy butt. I did not update for over a week. I vow to change.  
  
Sesshomaru: Jade, you can't change.  
  
ToJ: What? I know I can!  
  
Sesshomaru: No. You are incapable of being organized and clear.  
  
ToJ: you better hope I let you be happy in this fic, Fluffy.  
  
Sesshomaru: Sigh, ::rubs temples:: Stupid human, if I ever get out of this little glass box, you are dead. You don't own me! No one owns me!  
  
ToJ: ::Sighs wistfully:: Yeah. I know. Don't remind me. Remind them ::points at readers::  
  
Patience Chapter Two: Dreamings  
  
Rin patiently looked up at the sky. The stars shone brightly into the dark night. The warm wind whispered of summer and smelled of cedar. No, wait. That was Sesshomaru's smell, earthy and warm. The Festival of the Dog Star was fast approaching. In three nights time all the Inuyoukai would gather at the den of the Western Lands for one of the greatest festivals known to youkai. Rin sighed, "And I'll be one of the only humans there, again."  
  
Rin remembered the first time Sesshomaru ever took her to the festival. It had been in the first year she had spent with him, before the demise of Naraku and before he and his brother, Inuyasha, had reconciled. True, there were still some hostile feelings between the two, but at least they didn't try to kill each other anymore.  
  
She had been a little girl when she had met his mate Kagome, but now they were good friends. Kagome was like an older sister to Rin. Rin smiled, "At least Kagome will be there. Then I won't be so alone when Sesshomaru goes off to officiate."  
  
Every year Sesshomaru, as Lord of the Western Lands and head of the canine youkai Daimyos, officiated the important events of the festival. When Rin was little, he had let her stand by him when he opened the festival and the multiple feasts that were a part of the whole ordeal. Ever since she had turned fourteen she had been relegated to the back of the crowd with Kagome and the rest of the humans of the Inuyasha's pack. Now, at the age of seventeen, she sat restlessly thinking on how she could get back to the front with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Yes, Rin?"  
  
Rin looked over at him sitting next to her under the tree and gauged his reception of her words carefully. "May I stand by you this year, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Her heart beat rapidly in anticipation.  
  
Sesshomaru looked directly at her. "Rin, we've been through this before. No. You are not youkai, nor are you mated to any youkai here. You have no place in the ceremonies." He watched as her face fell. His heart twisted in agony, hating to see her sad countenance. She pouted. He hated that. Her eyes began to water. No, no crying! He couldn't stand it when Rin cried. 'I am getting so soft.' Sesshomaru raised his left hand, yes his LEFT hand, to rub his temple. "Rin, do you really want to be part of the ceremonies?"  
  
Rin perked up and sat forward, "Oh yes! Yes I do Sesshomaru-sama!" She had not known she could do something to change her position other than beg Sesshomaru to let her stand. She watched as Sesshomaru frowned and rubbed his temples with both hands. She looked at his left hand. It almost perfectly matched his right. She had gone through to get that arm for him, and she was glad because that was the sign that she was winning. The two- hands-rub-the–temples-Sesshy-hates-crying sign. Kagome sometimes said that some demon nature had rubbed off on her. "Heee."  
  
Sesshomaru watched the smiling girl warily. "What do you mean, 'Heee'? I don't like that sound. Rin?"  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"You can stand by me if you are mated within the year to someone in a canine pack. Tell me, Rin, What are the Canine Packs?"  
  
Rin began, "The seven Youkai Canine Packs begin with the bear, fox, and Wolf." Rin frowned, "Sesshomaru-sama, do I have to?"  
  
Sesshomaru scowled, "You are not a pup. Do not whine. Finish it."  
  
Sigh. "The four Inuyoukai groups consist of, from least to greatest, the brown, the spotted, the grey, and, greatest of all, the White. There." Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling down at her.  
  
"Very good, Rin. Now, if you want to assist in the ceremonies next year..."  
  
"Awww!"  
  
"You will mate a youkai from one of those groups. Preferably a White." Sesshomaru fell silent. 'And preferably me.'  
  
Rin saw Sesshomaru's eyes flare for a brief moment. "Why a White, Sesshomaru-sama?" Secretly she hoped he wanted to keep her close to him. She never wanted to leave him. "Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
"Go to sleep Rin."  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
Rin scooted closer to Sesshomaru and snuggled into the pelt that signified his rank, seeking the warmth that Sesshomaru gave off. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around the young human girl and tucked her head under his chin, ignoring the fact that this was how a male Inuyoukai protected his mate while she slept.  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to Labyriana for being my ONE AND ONLY REVIEWER! Yay Labyriana! You get a prize! One Sesshomaru in a little glass box! All for you! Sesshomaru, look at Labyriana. She's your new mistress. Sesshomaru? Huh, where'd he go? Sorry, Labyriana. He got away. Well, I like you anyways, oh first reviewer! Well, in which case, Ja ne, every body, at least until the next installment of Patience. 


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

A/N: GRRR! I am sorry this update took so freakin' long! A Sibling got into my computer and had a field day deleting things. Room mates and siblings are all disasters. What do you think Sess?  
  
Sess: I think you should just kill her. That's what I'd do to Inuyasha. Or I'd at least give him a hole in his chest the size of a medium tree stump.  
  
ToJ: Riiiiight. Okay, never ask HIM how to deal with sibling rivalry.  
  
Sess: Jade?  
  
ToJ: ...:: expansive silence::...  
  
Sess: I'll say it then. This psychotic human doesn't own me or any of the Inuyasha cast.  
  
Patience  
  
Chapter Three: Planning  
  
Sesshomaru walked into his study and tossed his pelt onto his chair. He ran his claws through his hair in frustration. How could he let it get this far? Rin was of age and mate-less. If she didn't have a mate within the year she would be exiled from the Inuyoukai community, or worse, become slave to them. His Rin would never serve the imbeciles beneath him. "Jaken!"  
  
The little toad scurried hurriedly through the door. "Yes, My Lord?"  
  
"Are there any engagements today?" Sesshomaru focused his attention on the claws of his left hand.  
  
"No, My Lord, none that I am aware of."  
  
"Good. Fetch me some parchment. Now." He watched as Jaken bowed low and turned to leave. Reaching out his hand to stop him, he said, "Have Sumisu bring it to me. I need to have a word with that boy." Having said that, he turned his back to the servant and waited to hear the door slide shut.  
  
Sumisu guided the young girl to her rooms, accompanied by three female Inuyoukai. He looked over his shoulder at the girl, who was busily absorbing all the details of her surroundings. 'Rin is her name? Hmm. I wonder why she's so important.' He stopped when he reached an ornate rice paper door. Gesturing for one of the females to open the door, he led Sesshomaru's pet into her study. "If you need anything at all, Aki will be here to attend you." At this, one female stepped forward and bowed low. Her eyes were an odd sort of silver.  
  
Rin bowed in return and excitedly turned to Sumisu. "Are you human? Because you look human. Why are you here? How do you get to stay? Are you mated, or did Sesshy make an exception for you? How long have you-"  
  
Sumisu extended his hand in what Rin recognized as a very Sesshomaru like gesture. "Stop, Lady." He ran his hand through his sandy brown hair. "If you want, I will answer all your questions. Meet me in the gardens by the pond after dinner this evening." He flicked his eyes across the three Inuyoukai standing in wait. "Until then, Lady." He bowed low, then turned and left.  
  
When he was in the hall he let out a long sigh. Finally, another human here. 'This is a good thing.' He looked to his left and recognized the little toad Jaken stalking hurriedly down the hall. "Hey, Jaken. Why so distressed? Sesshomaru run you through again?"  
  
The little frog-man narrowed his eyes at Sumisu. "Insolent human! How dare you speak to me like that! I would beat you right now, except for the fact that Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you. I wouldn't keep My Lord Waiting any longer. He seemed agitated when he asked for you."  
  
Sumisu's eyes widened. The last time Sesshomaru had sent for him he'd been beaten harshly for neglecting some youkai rule of courtesy he had no clue existed. "I'm going, but tell Aki something for me will you?"  
  
Jaken sniggered. "I most certainly will not. How dare you even think she would receive a message from you?"  
  
BONK  
  
"SUMISU!!!"  
  
Sumisu could hear Jaken wailing, but he was already running towards the Deepest Lair, where Sesshomaru lived when he was in the Den. "Whoops. Sorry. Excuse me." He tripped over a few other servants, and continued on running. The gilded halls passed quickly, and he stopped when he finally arrived in front of Sesshomaru's door to his rooms.  
  
It was a large oak door with a white dog imposed on it. Sumisu opened it and slipped inside. He adjusted his clothing and walked down the hall to a rice paper door. He kneeled, slid it open, stood and stepped inside, and then closed it in the fashion he had opened it. Bowing low he greeted Sesshomaru. "You sent for me, My Lord?"  
  
Sesshomaru stood before the young boy. A tinge of anger crept into his voice as he ground out, "Boy, we have a problem." He flexed his left hand and the poison began to seep out onto his claws. Sumisu looked at the floor and shuddered. 


	4. Chapter 4: Humanity Ha

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the abysmally short chapter three. I just wanted to give you something until I am able to get back on track. Grrr. Now I'm all messed up on my chapter scheme. I promise, this one'll be extra long.  
  
Sess: Stop whining, Jade.  
  
ToJ: I'm not whining.  
  
Sess: Yes, yes you are.  
  
ToJ: Sesshomaru?  
  
Sess: Yes, Jade?  
  
ToJ: Should I buy another glass box?  
  
Sess: Neko, I promised you I'd put a hole in your sister's chest. You put me, whom you shall NEVER OWN, in a glass box; the deal is null and void.  
  
ToJ: Ok. ::sighs:: I guess...  
  
Patience  
  
Chapter Four: Humanity. Ha.  
  
Rin sat patiently beside the pond, staring into the glistening depths of the water. She searched the planes of her face for anything that might displease her Lord Sesshomaru. She couldn't see anything wrong with her, other than the fact that she was a weak human. "Argh!" She slapped at the image on the surface of the water and watched as the ripples extended outwards and some lilies bobbed frantically to and fro. She sighed and drew herself in, wrapping her arms around her legs and looking into the pool once more. Tilting her head a little, she heard the grass rustle and smelled faintly the scent of parchment and...blood. Fresh blood. She turned her head slightly and the sight that greeted her was unpleasant.  
  
"Sumisu!"  
  
There stood Sumisu, his court robes torn and bloodied, with claw marks across his back and face. His tawny hair was loosened from its ribbon and surrounded his face. He bowed low.  
  
"Lady."  
  
He approached with complete composure. Not one muscle twitched in pain or discomfort. He moved as if he was completely unharmed and he was still in the great house. He stood before Rin as she gaped openly at him, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
Sumisu bowed once again. "Lady, I came as you asked. May I sit?" Rin nodded frantically and scooted herself to face his seated form. "I will answer all your questions except for the ones pertaining to my injuries. Those, I cannot tell you of other than that they were well deserved. What do you wish to hear, Lady?"  
  
Rin looked down at her lap, a look of upset crossed he face. She shook her head and focused on Sumisu again. "Are you Human? And if you are how did you get here? And how can you stay? Lord Sesshomaru-sama says I can only stay if I mate a youkai. Did you mate a youkai? How long have you been here? How old are you and...?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. One at a time. Yes, I am human, and I came here by Sesshomaru-sama's good will. I am here because I am his personal emissary to his political equals. I do not know my age and I am from Musashi. And no, I am not mated. I have been a slave for almost as long as I can remember. I do not know how long I have been here. Truly, I have lost count. Anything else?"  
  
Rin bit her lower lip and set her chin in her hand, leaning towards Sumisu. "Yes. Why are YOU a political emissary. What would make any youkai listen to you?"  
  
Sumisu smiled, "Because Sesshomaru-sama has given me sanction, any youkai that kills me will be struck down. Plus, Sesshomaru-sama would rather waste a human life than an Inuyoukai any day. The negotiations I do are often dangerous. He wouldn't want to send a trusted friend or needed warrior when an expendable human would do. Anything else I could tell you would be pertaining to my injuries."  
  
Sumisu watched as Rin's face fell, and she looked pensive for a moment. 'She's pretty happy for a girl who has spent most of her time with the most ruthless youkai of our age. I don't think it registered that Sesshomaru did this to me. If the rumors are true, then he's brought her everywhere for the last several years. Did she see nothing?'  
  
"Lady," Sumisu focused his eyes on Rin, "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure. What do you want to know?" Rin shrugged her shoulders and her gaze strayed to a small blue flower in the grass. She reached out and plucked it. "Oooh. Sesshomaru-sama will love this!" Then she looked over at Sumisu, who had an odd look on his face. "What?" She sweat dropped and smiled. "Sesshomaru-sama loves flowers. Even more than I do! Which is hard to do, because I love flowers an awful lot. When I was little, right after he found me, he used to clear whole fields of flowers of bad youkai and let me play in them. I'd make flower chains and try to put them in his hair."  
  
Sumisu's jaw dropped. "You put flowers in Lord Sesshomaru's hair?!!"  
  
Rin smiled and nodded her head vigorously. "Uh-huh. He'd always brush them out, though." Rin frowned. "Well, what do you want to know?"  
  
"How long have you been with Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Oh, I've been with him since I was seven, almost eight. So, about ten years. I've been with him longer than I've been without him. Hmm. That's so odd to think about. I can't imagine how I ever survived without him."  
  
Rin suddenly sat at attention and looked over Sumisu's shoulder. Sumisu turned around. "What is it, Lady?" Rin hardly moved at all. "Lady Rin? Rin?"  
  
There was a soft rustle of silk and a crunch of grass. "Oh, good. Lord Sesshomaru-sama is coming!" She turned her eyes on Sumisu and frowned. "Hmm. Maybe you'd better leave. From the looks of you, he wasn't happy with you when you left him anyway." She looked intently in the direction of the house and Sesshomaru.  
  
Sumisu's jaw dropped. 'She knows?'  
  
"Yeah. You'd better go. His footsteps are heavier than usual. That means he's not happy." She looked down at the flower in her hands, "I hate it when he's not happy." Suddenly she stood and bowed shortly to Sumisu. "Hurry. I don't want to see you beat again."  
  
Sumisu stood, eyes wide, and bowed deeply. "Hai, Lady. Thank you, Lady." He turned to go when Rin reached out her hand and grabbed his arm.  
  
"My name is Rin." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Rin." With that, Sumisu turned and ran towards the garden wall, away from Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled as he walked in the direction of Rin's scent, which was a rare thing indeed. As he approached, though, he smelled blood. He started, and then began to rush in her direction when he realized that it wasn't her blood. And it was male.  
  
'Who would DARE to challenge what is mine! She is in my pack! She is Mine to give. Mine to have' His eyes began to glow red, as when he became enthralled in a battle. He recognized that blood. It was the same as he had washed from under his nails moments ago. 'Sumisu! Didn't I give the whelp a beating enough for his lack respect for the females of my court? How dare he even approach my Rin.'  
  
He settled into a heavier stride and soon reached the clearing around the pond that was occupied by Rin and Sumisu's recent scent. Rin stood there waiting for him, looking eager as always. She didn't smell afraid or guilty, but he could see she wasn't pleased about something. Still, she greeted him in her usual fashion.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama," she yelled and then proceeded to run up to him and throw her arms around him in a warm embrace. "How I missed you! Did you know I was bored all day without you?" She smiled up into his cold gaze.  
  
Usually Sesshomaru would wrap his arms around her softly and then remove her gently from around his neck. But this time he did no such thing.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
She looked up into his eyes warmly and openly. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Why were you alone with Sumisu?"  
  
Rin's eyes widened and she lowered her head and blushed. "I made him promise to meet me here and tell me about why he lives in the Inuyoukai stronghold. I am sorry if I have displeased you, My Lord." Rin began to extract her arms from around Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly panicked at the idea of rejecting her. He quickly, yet gently, embraced Rin. "Wait, Rin. Do you want to know why I was displeased?" He looked down at her and released her, ready to mete out punishment to Sumisu if she contested his authority. "I do not want you to be alone with Sumisu. Ever. He is more dangerous than any youkai."  
  
Rin looked confused for a moment. Sesshomaru felt a growl begin at the back of his throat, but before it reached Rin's ears, she brightened and said, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. If you think that is what's best. I shall avoid being alone with him. But do you mind if I ask something?"  
  
Sesshomaru sat down under a tree a pace away from the pond. "No. Go ahead." 'You know you can always ask me for anything, Rin'.  
  
Rin walked over to him slowly, pondering the small flower in her grip. "Why did you have to beat him so badly? I'm sure he deserved it, but he's only human. He can't withstand that kind of beating. I know you only do what is right and just, Sesshomaru-sama, but did you need to use the poison on his face?"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head and a smile threatened to creep onto his face. "He'll heal, Rin. I have done worse to him before." He watched Rin give him "the look". He hated that look. It meant she wasn't happy with what he had done. He sighed. "I would never kill him. He's too useful." When she continued to stand before him, staring at him imploringly, he began to growl.  
  
On hearing his growl, Rin dropped to her knees and placed her head beneath his. "I understand, Lord Sesshomaru. I trust you." She turned and sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. 'Sesshomaru-sama, I love you.'  
  
She reached up and placed the little blue flower in his hair. "I picked this for you, Sesshomaru-sama." She knew he would remove it, and he did. But she also knew he kept almost every single one. She had seen the boxes of dried flowers he sent to the den.  
  
When Sesshomaru reached up and removed the flower from his silver hair, he discreetly tucked it inside the cuff of his silk hakama, part of him hoping Rin didn't see him, and part of him longing for her to see. 'Keeping these things is making me weak.' But even as he thought about discarding it, he knew he was just fooling himself. 'So what if I am weak for her. She is different.'  
  
Sesshomaru settled back against the tree and sighed inwardly. 'Rin, how can I give you up?' He settled his head on hers and they fell asleep the way they did every night; with her in under his protection and a sly smile creeping ever so slowly onto the Great Lord's face.  
  
A/N: Well, that's all folks for a while. It's gonna take some time to rearrange the chapters into manageable amounts for a while. But, hey, anything for my beloved readers! Right, Sesshy?  
  
Sess: Yes, yes. Could someone please review her so she keeps this up and finishes this story? The sooner she does, the sooner I get to kill her. Unfortunately, I will be forced to see you all in the next installment of Patience. Pray to the Kami that my supply doesn't run out. 


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions, Decisions

A/N: Hello Again! Guess what? I have a new Chappie for you! Yes, that's right more fun with Sesshy-kun.  
  
Sess: Oh, joy.  
  
ToJ: What's wrong, Sess?  
  
Sess: Nothing, only that I have to put up with you and your illusions that I belong to you. Which, I don't, by the way.  
  
Chapter Five: Decisions, Decisions.  
  
Sesshomaru strolled into his study and uncharacteristically slumped down in his chair. The three day journey to the Den was trying at the least, unbearable at the worst, and the incident with Sumisu that night was weighing heavily on Sesshomaru. He had carried Rin to bed after she had fallen asleep under the tree. But, now he was painfully aware of one thing.  
  
Rin was too old to be without a mate, and she needed one badly. She was fighting her instincts and staying with Sesshomaru, but how long could she sustain such strength? 'No one can control instincts forever. How can she be happy following me? How can I stand her to follow any longer?' His claws tightened on the arms of the chair and he closed his eyes. How long would it be before a suitor took her away? No matter if she was human or not, Rin was a beautiful female.  
  
Her body was as near to perfection as a flawed human could get. Her skin was perfect, pink and supple, while her hair shone midnight black. She was strong, but not muscular. She was petit, but not small. She was soft to the appearance and touch, but firm when angered. And how he loved her touch...  
  
"Enough!" Sesshomaru leapt from the chair and swept out of the study into his main chambers. "Jaken!" If there was time he must get her mated, before his weaknesses were displayed, before someone offered for her hand. He stood in front of his full length mirror in his bedchamber. His eyes were glowing red, and his fangs were extended. "That will not do." The youkai recalled his mask and called for his manservant once again. "Jaken, where the hell are you?"  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama. My apologies, my Lord." The toad demon twisted his hands. 'What do you wish of me, Lord? Shall I draw you a bath before this evening? Can I get you some food? Perhaps you would enjoy a massage?"  
  
"Shut up, Jaken. Stop blathering. You have picked up some of Rin's, how shall I say, lesser qualities." Sesshomaru coldly looked down on the small youkai. "Yes, draw me a bath, but I have something more important to discuss with you." Picking at his claws, the Inuyoukai waited for a response, and not receiving one, continued on. "We need to find a mate for Rin. Preferably a Daimyo." 'And preferably get her away from Sumisu.' Just the idea of that cursed brat getting his hands on any female under his protection made his blood boil.  
  
Sumisu was bound to Sesshomaru's bloodline. There was no way to be rid of him. Long before Inuhiko's death, Sumisu's mother had been friends with Sesshomaru's mother. How that happened was a mystery to Sesshomaru. When Sumisu's mother died in labor, Sesshomaru's mother had infused the child with Sesshomaru's blood moments after he was born. Sumisu had aged like a human until he hit nineteen. Then he had just stopped changing.  
  
Sesshomaru had been young when he had gotten into a fight with Sumisu. It turned out that while Sumisu could be harmed, he could not be killed. He had the endurance of a hanyou, though he was still a simple human. He had no youki or miko energy. Sesshomaru was puzzled by this, until he learned that because it was his blood the human shared, the human would share his lifespan. He would age as Sesshomaru aged, die when he died. Naturally, this pissed him off.  
  
He didn't want him, and didn't need him. But he proved to be indispensable in political treatises. Because Sesshomaru was his life source, he could not die unless Sesshomaru died. So instead of going himself, the Taiyoukai sent the human. If they attacked Sumisu, Sesshomaru would suffer no ill effects. Most often, if some negotiations did fall through and they 'killed' Sumisu, the human would make his way back to the Den and Sesshomaru would defeat his enemies while they were planning their attack on his lands.  
  
There was only one down side to the boy's existence. Sumisu was accustomed to being a slave, but he held sway over all the other slaves because of his personal duties to Sesshomaru. This did not mean he worked anywhere near Sesshomaru at all. When Sumisu was in the Den, he took on the duties of running the household. Rarely were Sumisu and Sesshomaru in the Den at the same time. Part of this was that Sesshomaru returned only for the festival of the Dog Star and for war conferences. Since Sumisu was technically not part of the Inuyoukai clans he was not allowed at the festival, but he routinely organized it so that Sesshomaru could walk in, do his duty as Head of the Clans, and walk out.  
  
"Bring me the list of Daimyos." Sesshomaru removed his outer armor. "Make sure it is a complete canine roster." After setting the armor on its stand in its case, he began to remove his silk robes. One layer after another, flowing robes gathered in a pile at the youkai lord's feet, until he stood clothed in nothing but his pride.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Assuming it was one of his many servants come to help Jaken draw his bath, with his back to the door he called, "Come in." When he heard the small feet he assumed it was a female bringing fragrant oil for his bath. "Just set it down on the bed and be gone." He heard a pause, and saw the bed on his left sink. He inhaled the familiar smell of fields and sunshine. He turned slowly, "Rin?"  
  
On the edge of his bed sat the shocked girl, her face red and her eyes trained on the floor. "Sesshomaru-sama," she said breathlessly, "I came to ask you a question. But, you are obviously...busy." She stood and bowed. "I guess I'll just go now." She began to move towards the door when she noticed Sesshomaru's eyes flashing red.  
  
A low rumble resounded around the room. "Who told you to MOVE?" Turning quickly he strode over to Rin, who stood shaking near to the door, but not daring to go through it. Sesshomaru inhaled her scent and was saddened by the tinge of fear that it held. "Are you afraid of me, Rin?"  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. I would be a fool not to be afraid of someone as great as you when you are angered." She bowed again. "Please do not be angry at me Sesshomaru-sama. You have never been angry at me before. What did I do?" She looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes lingered on his hips, and blushed again. "If there is some way I can atone for it..."  
  
Sesshomaru noticed a spike in Rin's scent. 'Is she offering herself to me?' His blood began to rush to a certain part of his anatomy that he wasn't willing to let Rin observe. He turned around abruptly. "Rin, give me my robe." He held out his hand and she placed a silken article of clothing in his hand, briefly touching his hand to hers. He wasn't prepared for what he did next. He grabbed her wrist. His voice went soft. "Stay here a while." Her eyes met his and they lingered for a moment. Then his voice hardened as he turned his eyes away. "I have something to speak to you about."  
  
He put the robe on and sat on the bed. "Come here, Rin." He gestured for her to sit next to him. "Do you want to be mated?"  
  
Her mouth twisted into a slight frown, "I don't have any aversion to it. I mean, I am pretty old not to be either mated or married." She kept her eyes fixed on her lap. "But, Sesshy," Sesshomaru arched his eyebrows, "Can I at least choose who and where and when?"  
  
Sesshomaru reached out and drew her underneath his chin. "Yes, Rin, you just say the word and I'll mate you to the best I can find."  
  
Rin sighed and closed her eyes. 'But Sesshomaru, you are the best.'  
  
"Now, Rin, I have things to do. Go back to your chambers. Have Aki come to me if you need anything. Goodnight, Rin."  
  
"Goodnight, Sesshy."  
  
With that, Rin fell asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and stroked her hair. She was not used to sleeping by herself. Neither was he, anymore. 'Perhaps, just for tonight she can stay here. With me, where she belongs.' Sesshomaru picked the girl up, turned back the covers, and laid her down. As he gently drew the downy comforter around her, he kissed her forehead softly. Then he shook his head and strode to the anti-chamber where he would take his bath.  
  
The room was just like a bath house. The cedar interior gave off a strong aroma as the steam rose from the heated pool of water. Sesshomaru waved the last remaining frog youkai out of the room and sealed the door. He took a bucket full of water and stood in the trough that ran to the drain and poured it over himself, washing away all the impurities before he got into the bath.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed as he sunk into the hot water, feeling all his cramped muscles unwind. Tomorrow he would have to take a more ritualized bath, but for right now he wanted to just relax and enjoy it his way. He would worry about the ritual tomorrow, but for tonight all he wanted to do was think about how it would be if he could mate a human. But he had seen what happens when an Alpha mates with a human. Father and Haru were a perfect example.  
  
While he was brooding, there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Sesshomaru heard the door open and immediately smelled a problem; Kouga. "Hmm. I sense that your conference with Sumisu did not go as planned. Do not Stand behind me, Kouga. You know how it bothers me. Join me if you like."  
  
"Heh. I think I shall. Why did you send me that thing instead of a decent emissary? Can I not be trusted?"  
  
Silence.  
  
The wolf prince walked to the trough, silken robe having been discarded at the door, and poured a bucket of hot water over his head rather unceremoniously. "Come on, Sess. You can't tell me you're that mad at me? I only want what's best for my pack. I won't agree to just give you martial aid from the northern lands when I won't get anything in return. What guarantee do I have that you will take care of my troops?"  
  
"This Lord Sesshomaru had always made sure that all allies receive the same benefits as my own forces. I would be a sorry warlord if I did anything else." Sesshomaru watched as Kouga sank into the bathing pool. "What would convince you of my sincerity?"  
  
Kouga smiled and stretched. "Now that's what I'm talking about, Fluffy, old buddy."  
  
A low growl resounded in the chamber, "Do not call me that, Wolf turd."  
  
"Ok, ok! Sorry. Anyway, I was thinking that perhaps we could arrange a marriage. That would make your people my people and vice versa. Not technically joining our domains, but giving us each a responsibility to the other." Kouga watched as Sesshomaru blandly thought it over.  
  
"You know," Sesshomaru looked Kouga in the eyes, "I think that should be rather satisfactory. I actually have just the female that will suit our purposes." Then he smiled.

A/N: Yeah, right now I KNOW it looks like Rin is a "Fluff Brain"(tee-hee!) but her character will develop. I don't think Sesshy could really be in love with someone who wasn't very bright. Right Sess?

Sess: Yes.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

A/N: Hello again! Yes! This is where it ALL gets interesting. Heee. I know how you all think this will go, but it won't. I assure you.  
  
Sess: Jade, you forgot to tell them something.  
  
ToJ: What? That I don't own you, Sesshomaru?  
  
Sess: Well, that too. But you DO own Sumisu. I give him to you. Freely.  
  
ToJ: Oh, YAY! My very own Bishie!  
  
Sess: My God. What did I do wrong to deserve her?  
  
Patience  
  
Chapter Six: Revelations  
  
"Aki, Will you help me?"  
  
Rin was fighting a difficult tie on her festival robes. Her hair was perfectly coiffed in a twist held by two sticks and her makeup was done so that she bore the mark of Sesshomaru's clan, the crescent moon on her forehead. Aki laughed as Rin stuck her little pink tongue out of the corner of her mouth while she struggled with the slippery silk.  
  
"Come here, Rin. I've done this so many times I could do this in my sleep." Aki's dexterous fingers quickly tied the sash in the right place as she held the collar with her teeth. "There. I think this should very much please Lord Sesshomaru." She carefully smoothed the orange and red silk design and sighed. "He spent more on your festival garments than he ever has for even his concubines."  
  
Rin spun to face Aki with a look of quiet rage on her face, much like Sesshomaru wore when he was angered. "He has concubines?"  
  
A thousand thoughts rushed through her head at one time. Looking at the beautiful Inu female before her, she noted that her black locks would never compare to the silver sheen of Aki's. She wasn't as tall, nor were her breasts as large or her legs as long as Aki's. Her eyes would never glow that entrancing shade of silver. If Sesshomaru had had many females like Aki, how could she ever hope to please him? 'What? When did I get so hentai?'  
  
Aki smiled and nodded. "I was supposed to be one of them. I was a gift from the Grey. I was unsuitable to be mated to any of the pack. I am half-wolf, after all." She sighed and looked down. "But I am considered to be exceptionally pretty by youkai standards, even if I am of mixed blood. So I am his most exotic concubine, you might say." She watched as Rin blanched ever further. "But he has never used us. ANY of us. So relax Rin. Your mate is faithful."  
  
Rin blushed. "He isn't my mate. He just puts up with me."  
  
Aki coked an eyebrow. "Puts up with you? He lets you sleep in his bed. You might not know it, but he cares for you deeply. Only immediate family members are allowed to share the Alpha's bed. Meaning mates and pups, no one else."  
  
"Then maybe he sees me as a pup." Rin frowned. "Aki, I have never told this to anyone, but, I love him more than anything. I hate it. I can't have him and it hurts. It hurts so badly that sometimes I just don't want to love him anymore if it meant I wouldn't feel this pain."  
  
Aki fondled the necklace that hung about her throat. "I know what you mean."  
  
A long silence followed as Aki arranged a few cherry blossoms in Rin's hair. "Rin, if you breathe a word of this to anyone I will kill you."  
  
Rin could sense that something important was about to be revealed to her. "Okay."  
  
"When I was first brought here, Sesshomaru wasn't anywhere to be found. I was greeted by a simple human. I thought it odd for the Lord of the Western Lands to keep human pets, but still more so when I found that he was in charge of the entire estate in My Lord's absence. He took me to my room, helped me select my wardrobe, even acquired decent battle gear for me. He ordered a fire rat outfit for me." Aki swept her long silver hair over her shoulder.  
  
"He and I spent much time together, mostly at first because no one wanted him and no one accepted me. A human and a mixed race. Who would have thought that we'd ever find love." Aki smiled down into Rin's shocked face. "Yes. I love Sumisu, and he shares my feelings. But we can never be together."  
  
Rin murmured sadly, "I see. You are youkai, he is human. I have the opposite problem."  
  
Fingering the edge of her jade tunic, the Inuyoukai continued. "Not only that, but as Sesshomaru's concubine, I cannot mate with anyone unless he gives me permission. If I do and he smells it on me I can be executed faster than you can blink. If Sumisu and I would consummate our love, I would die and he would be miserable for the rest of his existence." She walked to the window and looked out wistfully across the sunny plain. "We have to finish getting you ready. If you are supposed to be ready for the evening feast, we have some work to do. Look at all the clothes you will need to be wearing." Aki gestured to a large pile of silken garments lying on the bed. "You were having trouble and we were only on the first layer. I'll stay and help you with the rest."  
  
"Thanks, Aki."

"No problem."  
  
Sesshomaru stood clothed only in a white silk robe while the frog youkai servants prepared the ceremonial bath. Behind him were the heads of each pack. Each had their own color of silk robe that was required for the purification rights. The Grey alpha, Takahisa, wore silver silk, the Spotted, Kobe, a pattern of fall leaves, the Brown, Masahiko, a deep chocolate, the Wolf, Kouga, a jet black, the Fox, Hokosawa, a flaming red, and the Bear, Suzo, a light cinnamon. When the water was perfumed with the night flowering jasmine and sandalwood, Sesshomaru clapped twice. The frog youkai exited and a female of each pack entered wearing matching silk. No other youkai performed a bathing ritual this elaborate, therefore it was kept clandestine so that others would not strike while they were most vulnerable.  
  
Sesshomaru clapped twice again and howled. The rest answered. The chamber resounded with their howls, yips, and roars. He dropped his robe and held out his hand to the beautiful white female who followed suit and shed her robe, took his hand and they entered the bath. All the other pack alpha's followed suit. Soon they were sitting in a circle in the water. They all turned to help the person on their left and their right, reaffirming the bonds between the packs through communal grooming. Sesshomaru stood, the water coming to his waist.  
  
"The time has come for me to address the issues of the packs for the next year. My first announcement is that the White clan seeks the aid of the Wolves," at which he gestured to Kouga and his female Ayame, "and to seal our pact we have agreed to a bond pair." The rest of the youkai nodded in assent. "Do any of you have anything to announce?"  
  
For the next two hours the males discussed warfare and their plans for the upcoming year while the females washed them. Halfway through they switched and they scrubbed the women while the women discussed what the male alphas had forgotten to mention about the battles and poked holes in their plans. Finally, when all was said and finished, Sesshomaru clapped his hands twice. Everyone rose, put on their robes and went their separate ways.  
  
Kouga walked down the hall with his usual swagger. He was looking for his usual companions, Hakaku and Ginta. 'Ah, here they are.' He ran up to them. He always loved running.  
  
"Hakaku! Ginta!"  
  
"Hey, Kouga." Ginta snickered, "We've been shopping all day for a bondmate, but he still hasn't seen anything he wants. I keep telling him he's lucky to even be getting his own bitch. We aren't all so lucky."Kouga clapped his hand on Hakaku's back. "You know he's right. We haven't had enough females or pups since the Birds of Paradise wiped out over half our pack. You'll just have to suck it up and mate with whatever you get." Kouga gave a wild smirk. "Just be glad you don't have to share with the rest of the men."  
  
Hakaku just nodded. He wasn't happy about this at all. Kouga had chosen him because he was one of his best men, and Kouga wanted him to reproduce. But he just couldn't understand why he wanted to ruin his bloodline. All of Hakaku's offspring were going to be mixed bloods. They would be noticeably mixed bloods. While wolf demons were usually a dark brown or black, Sesshomaru's line was as white as snow. Any children of his would be marked, unless he could find one that was half wolf. Sesshomaru still had some suggestions to make, so he could wait until all his options were laid out before him. "Kouga, not to change the subject, but did you know that Sister Kagome is here? I just saw her and Inuyasha going into the wing built for Inuyasha. And guess what?"  
  
At the mention of Kagome's name Kouga had perked up. Even after the years he had spent with Ayame as his mate, he still loved the human priestess. "What? How is she? Will she see me?"  
  
"Kouga, I don't know how to tell you this, but Inuyasha has her pupped."  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
Ginta cringed. "Now don't worry. That doesn't mean you aren't an option. Remember, bitches are fickle"  
  
"I KNOW THAT! Ginta, go tell the pack to camp towards the back tonight. I want to see her and see how she's doing. Plus it'll piss off mutt-face if she still accepts my attentions even while she's carrying his pup."  
  
Ginta turned to run and smacked right into a girl in orange and red silken court robes. "Sorry Lady. I didn't mean to step on you".  
  
Rin stood, frozen to the spot. "You are Wolf, are you not?"  
  
Kouga swept forwards towards the pretty girl. "Yes. He is. I am the alpha. Hmm. I didn't know Sesshomaru spent so much on his concubines. I am actually very surprised that he would have a human for his pleasure. Exotic tastes, huh Ginta? Hakaku?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kouga came closer to her. "Perhaps I could see if he'll let me borrow you for an evening. I've never had a human myself, but I've wanted to try it for some time. You wouldn't happen to be a miko, would you?" He reached out a hand and drew her closer to him.  
  
Rin knew this man. Kouga. He had been chasing Kagome around before Rin ever even knew her. "I suggest you unhand me before I remove your reason for the undergarments you now wear."  
  
"Ooh. Feisty. Well, let me remind you, little girl, of who I am. Kouga, prince of wolves. I have tasted your blood before, when it was much sweeter and younger. Before it had even a hint of demon to it. But now," He reached out and drew blood from Rin's forearm, "You reek of Sesshomaru. Your blood even smells a bit like his. Odd trait for a human to pick up." He gestured for his two companions to leave. "Ginta, do as I told you. Hakaku, wait for me in the tea room. I will come with Sesshomaru to discuss your choice in mates." The two youkai bowed and turned to go the opposite direction down the corridor.  
  
"I warn you, Kouga, I am not the little girl who was once so scared of you. I belong to Sesshomaru and even if you get his permission to have me, I will rip off your balls and feed them to you before you even get started." She watched as a flicker of surprise flashed across his smooth, confident face. "What? I am, after all, the Favored of Lord Sesshomaru himself. I have spent all my life under his tutelage. I have his bite, all I lack is his venom."  
  
With that she pulled him close to her and kneed him in the groin. She swept his feet out from under him and proceeded to push him back against the floor and sat on his chest with her hand at his throat, growling as best she could.  
  
"Very impressive. Especially for a human in court robes." Kouga rolled her under him. "But, I am a youkai in battle gear. You have no chance."  
  
"Then you give me no choice." She smirked. Then, bellowing at the top of her lungs, "SESSHOMARU! HELP!" then she uttered a series of yips and whines that Kouga distinctly recognized as youkai speech.  
  
"What the hell? Are you sure you're human?"  
  
As soon as Kouga finished his sentence he found himself being held up by Sesshomaru's right hand which also happened to be dripping with poison. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, wimpy-wolf? Prepare to die for your insolence."  
  
Rin touched his left elbow. "Sesshomaru-sama, he didn't know any better. I heard him say his pack was at a loss for females. Forgive him."  
  
"No Rin. A trespassing like this challenges the order. You are one of MY bitches."  
  
Rin arched her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, really. Do you deny my claim to you?" Sesshomaru looked her straight in the eyes, challenging her to challenge his right to dominate.  
  
"No. But I would prefer it if you let me mete out his punishment. I would enjoy him paying me a favor in return."  
  
Kouga gulped. "I can do that."  
  
"Fine." Sesshomaru growled. "But you must give her whatever she asks. No holds barred. Now go wait for me in the tea room." Sesshomaru chucked Kouga into the wall just for good measure. "GO!" He watched as Kouga swaggered his way down the hall.  
  
When he was out of sight Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "Pup, you are too smart for your own good."  
  
Rin smiled. "I know."  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. Then he noticed how her scent was mixed with Kouga's. Not something he wanted to smell. He growled deeply at the back of his throat and grabbed her and held he close.  
  
He licked her pulse points and nuzzled the base of her neck. "Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice was questioning and slightly scared. Her scent spoke volumes as well. Things she would never say were said by her scent alone.  
  
In one whiff Sesshomaru knew she was frightened, oddly pleased, excited, and fertile. If he could just have her right now....  
  
'Stop! She is too young. She is merely a child to me. Only eighteen. I am well over five hundred.'  
  
Yet he didn't let her go and instead wrapped his arm around her waist, heading for the grounds outside. He snagged a servant to tell the wolf boys not to wait. They would meet after the festival tomorrow. He would be "comforting" the traumatized girl in the garden.  
  
Rin knew that meant she was going to get an incredibly good backrub. Ah, the joy.  
  
A/N: Oooh. Can you even think of how orgasmic a backrub by Sesshomaru would be? Now if only I could get him to do it for me... 


	7. Crossbreeds are only good for one thing

A/N: Hi. I KNOW you've all been waiting for this, so let's go!

Patience

Chapter seven: Cross-breeds are only good for one thing...

Sesshomaru placidly drew his gaze across the planes of Rin's bare back. He had removed all the expensive silk outer kimonos and left her in only her innermost cotton sheath. True to Rin's modesty, she had requested that he turn around as she lower the top and lay chest down on the grass. Sesshomaru smiled as he rubbed her back in small, soothing circlets. Ever since she had come of mating age she had had a problem with anyone seeing her naked form. 'Although', Sesshomaru thought, 'She is much more to look at now than she ever was as a child...'

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hai, Rin?"

"What does that bastard Kouga want? His pack only gives you trouble. Why do you put up with it?"

Sesshomaru watched a tendril of long black hair sweep itself across her back. "Because he is pack, Rin. Even if by a large extension."

Rin frowned. "A very large extension." She huffed impatiently. "So who are you thinking of mating to his man, because I can tell you right now that I refuse to marry into that clan of flea-bitten mangy scoundrels."

"You don't like them because they ate you when you were a child. Why do you insist on holding such a grudge?" Sesshomaru smiled, knowing it would rile her.

"I think it's a damn good reason to hold a grudge. And you really aren't one to talk, Sesshie, because I seem to remember a little thing called the hunt for the tetsuiga..."

"That was different, Rin." Sesshomaru stopped rubbing, and watched as she ever so carefully shifted her body to lie on its side, facing him while she held her very thin sheath to her full chest. He suddenly had a hard time breathing. 'I haven't wanted anyone this badly before. Not even Kagura when she proffered to me interested me like Rin does.'

"Oh really? How so?"

His thoughts beginning to go a little hazy, Sesshomaru felt a deep frustration building up within himself. All he wanted to do was reach out and take her. He was the Lord of the Western Lands, wasn't he? He could take what he wanted, couldn't he? "It was about family honor."

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin leaned forward towards the Taiyoukai. "But I believe that little tiff was about you not getting what you wanted. But that is only what I believe." She smiled and cocked her head to one side as he hair slipped from it's perfectly kempt bun. Sesshomaru could feel his mouth going dry, and something else harden.

"You're right, Rin, I don't do well when I don't get what I want." And the only thought that kept going through his head was, 'And all I want right now is you.'

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed their demonic red as he scooted to be nearer to Rin and pulled her back to his chest. Rin felt the intense purring emanating from Sesshomaru's muscular chest. A shiver went down her spine as he bent to her left shoulder and began to lick it slowly.

Rin felt her skin tingle where his tongue lapped at her clavicle. For some reason she wished he would just bite her and get it over with. Claim her as his, even if he wouldn't allow her to claim him in return. She would be his concubine, but she would never let another man touch her. She had seen the bite on Aki's shoulder. It was beautiful and intricate, the binding kanji inscribed with Sesshomaru's own incisors.

Sesshomaru grazed his canines across her flesh. 'She's mine. She has always been mine she cannot be any other's.' She shivered. Her scent rose. His eyes became a sustained red as he prepared to sink his fangs into her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru!"

A growl rose from Sesshomaru's throat. "Damn that wolf! Kouga what the hell do you want?" Sesshomaru's hackles were raised. He had never been interrupted with a female before, and he had had quite a few. Most people had the sense to leave him alone when he was seducing anything. Apparently not Kouga.

No. The stupid wolf was practically frolicking through the field to reach them. "Rin, Put your robes in place." He let his eyes survey her body as she scrambled to hold the slippery silks in place. "You were all dressed, weren't you?" Rin nodded and pouted her lip just a little, making Sesshomaru thrill with more anger at the wolf for interrupting him. Sesshomaru stood between Rin, who was frantically attempting to put her robes back on, and the idiotic wolf. "Kouga, Sometimes I really do think you want me to kill you."

The wolf came to a stop in front of Sesshomaru in a cloud of dust. "No. I just wanted to tell you that we've found the bondmate."

This intrigued Sesshomaru. "Whom, may I ask, has your man chosen? Without my consent to look, may I add."

Kouga nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. But she's perfect. She's half wolf and she's beautiful. More beautiful than any full blood I've ever met."

Sesshomaru's cold voice emanated across the court, "Aki" and was followed by a series of yips which Rin identified as a direct order for her to come straight to the garden immediately.

Rin clung to Sesshomaru's robes as she did when she was a child. It reminded her of how he always took incredibly good care of her when she was young, and how on more than one occasion he had protected her thus. She dare not interrupt him; his fury was tangibly streaming from his body, sending a clear warning even to her weak human senses.

A silver figure appeared over the hillside, the sheen of her silver hair reflecting in the sun's rays. Aki moved gracefully to kneel in front of Sesshomaru and bow in a submissive position. "My Lord, How may I be of service to you?"

Sesshomaru's cold gaze fixed itself on Aki. "You, daughter of wolf and dog, will you be the bondmate for our two packs? Your offspring shall be protected always."

Rin knew the meaning behind those formal words. It wasn't a question, it was an unbreakable bond. The mark on her shoulder required that she obey the will of Sesshomaru, and it was his will that she mate Hakaku. It also promised that when she died from the inevitable hatred that would rise from the wolf clan her children would be considered Sesshomaru's own and be his heirs if he had none himself at his death.

Aki's eyes filled with tears as she bowed low again and answered, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Who am I to refuse you the right to bond our packs? I am your servant always, my Lord."

"It is settled then." Sesshomaru declared icily. "Kouga, after this night's feast, come to me and we'll draw up the contract. Make sure Hakaku is there, and on the dawn of the Dog Star, you shall leave with your new bitch."

Rin bit her lip. Knowing she could do nothing, she waited until Kouga raced away and Aki stood. "Aki..."

"Help her into her robes again. I will be in my chambers preparing for the feast this evening. If you want me I'll be there. Tomorrow, Rin, we will talk of your mating. I have made a decision." With that he swept away and followed Kouga.

When he was out of sight Aki began sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh, Rin! What was I supposed to do? Say no?"

Rin held out her arms to her distraught friend, who collapsed into them. "Shh. It's alright. I'll see if I can fix it. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will listen to me."

'But will he? I don't want to see Aki and Sumisu torn apart. They love each other so much. I wish Sesshomaru could love me the way Sumisu loves Aki. I would never ask for anything else in the world. I'll do anything to fix this. Even give myself as a substitute."

Sorry About another Cliffie, but I bet you can guess what happens next. Poor Sesshie!


	8. Chapter 8: Conundrum

A/N: Well, been an awful long time....

Sess: Yes, Jade, it has. You would make a terrible ruler.

ToJ: What? Why?!

Sess: You're too negligent. All your subjects would rise against you. I for one would assassinate you. Of course, I'm not yours to command, of course.

ToJ: Yeah, yeah....

Patience

Chapter Eight: Conundrum

Sesshomaru strode confidently to his study. He actually considered smiling. 'I can't deny it. She's what I want.' Admiring the beauty of a passing servant, he decided that his Rin was much more fair. 'Far more delicate. And so much softer.'

Once he had reached his study he sank back into the ebony chair that was a gift from a Chinese Dragon, he let his body totally relax. He felt a glow build in his center. He felt like a pup, wanting to run about and bark loudly for everyone to hear of his love.

"No. I've got an even better idea." He stood and turned to the wall behind him, which was covered in little cubby holes with documents placed neatly in each hole. He scanned the shelves, searching for something special. "Jaken!"

The little toad scuttled through the shoji, bowing awkwardly. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Jaken" Sesshomaru's golden eyes glittered with mirth, "Fetch me a pot of Bonding Ink."

Jaken's eyes became as large as saucers, "My Lord! You are taking another concubine!"

A small smile crept at the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth, "No. I'm taking a mate."

Jaken wailed in dissolution. "But, why, my Lord?"

Again he smiled. Lifting his shoulders in a slight shrug, he answered, "Because it suits me."

Jaken's expression sobered. "It's that Kouga, isn't it? He couldn't have his Miko, and you've never taken much interest in females of your own kind. I knew it would be him."

To say that Sesshomaru was shocked was a gross understatement. The look of disbelief on his face as his hands dropped limply to rest on the arms of the chair was almost comical as he gaped at Jaken. "What..." he sputtered inelegantly.

"I knew it the moment he stepped into the bath with you. I heard the growling." Jaken crossed his arms and pouted. "Oh, Master, you could have at least let me serve your offspring. Now there will be no offspring. I _knew_ there was another reason for this whole 'bondmate' ritual."

Sesshomaru shook his head and leaned back to the wall, drawing a sheet of paper from the bottom row. "Now," he folded the paper in thirds and signed it, "Jaken, you will fetch it, and make sure you hand this recipe to the Stationist. It is imperative."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken pouted.

"Good." He stared at the little youkai, waiting for something. Slightly annoyed at the way his manservant was wistfully staring at him, he prodded, "Well, go on."

Jaken yelped and ran out the shoji as fast as he had come.

When he was gone, Sesshomaru let loose and laughed long and hard. His body convulsed and he leaned back into the chair, hiccupping just a little as he tried to reign in his laughter.

Throughout the rest of the den, his subjects cowered.

The two servants redressing Rin sighed as the heard Sesshomaru's howl ring through the corridor. It signaled the end of the Second Ceremony. Aki sat shaking in tears on the bed. "Rin"

"Yes?" She turned her head away from the mirror and the two women working furiously at the ties of her last layer of silk.

"I can't let you jeopardize your standing with Lord Sesshomaru-sama. He could dispose of you."

The two youkai finished and stepped back, bowed, and left the room, leaving the two alone. "Don't be ridiculous, he'd never hurt me." Rin bowed in return.

"But how do you know?" Aki stood and frantically paced back and forth. "How do you know he won't tire of you and just kill you and be done?"

"Because." She smoothed the layers from her waist, checking to make sure everything was perfect before she went to Sesshomaru. She was pleased by the image she presented. Her hair was perfectly coiffed and oiled to shine like obsidian, her face was white as snow and her lips were red as blood. She liked the orange of the robes, because they reminded her of the garment she had worn when she was young. She hoped they'd remind him, too. "I am pack."

She looked out her window. The sun was setting, and it would be dark by the time she got to Sesshomaru's quarters. She had to move so slowly in the beautiful dress. All of silk and all beautifully patterned, it was heavy, and she had to take care not to harm it.

"Aki, I've got to go now. He'll be finished with his duties for this evening. I want to be there when he gets back." She looked down at her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"I understand." Aki wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you, Rin-sama." She bowed and Rin bowed back, turned and walked towards the shoji screen doors, and left when the servant outside opened it.

When she reached Sesshomaru's quarters she was surprised to find that it smelled strongly of ink, which lay out on the desk. She was surprised to see the shadow of his muscular figure on the changing screen, lit from behind. She saw his head turn, then the candle was snuffed out. He came around the corner, wearing only his silken hakama. His hair, long and shining in the candle light, hung freely, as it always did, to his waist. But something was inexplicably...erotic...about the contrast between it and his warmly tanned flesh. Rin felt herself flush as her gaze drifted over his muscular torso.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru crossed the room to her. "What're you doing here?"

"I can leave, if you like." She turned to go.

"No."

He moved swiftly to block her from leaving. He looked her over, noting that she was in her festival robes. "Where were you, Rin?"

"Trying to get these robes on." She smiled and shook her head. "I guess I still wanted you to see them, even if I didn't make it to the second ceremony."

Sesshomaru watched the color creeping into her cheeks. He could smell her scent spiking, could hear her heartbeat racing. She looked so beautiful, glowing in the light of his lamps. In his chambers. On the night he was going to mark her as his. And she had come to him on her own.

He stepped closer to her. "I love it." He reached out to her and roughly drew her into his embrace, his eyes flashing red for just a moment. He inhaled the scent of her hair, heavily perfumed, but underneath was the smell of his Rin. And the smell of his Mark of Intent. He had never noticed it before, how much of his scent she took on. Most unwilling females rejected his scent when they were not mutually exclusive, but Rin seemed to have wrapped hers around his, so that hers almost seemed to blend with his. Almost. Soon it would be the same. But he could smell her fear and apprehension, as well as feel her trembling body. "I won't hurt you."

Rin squeezed her eyes shut tightly and murmured. "I came to offer myself as a replacement for Aki." She fisted her hands in his hair, against holding them against his chest. "She has a chosen life mate. She wants to be with him, but unless you let her she can never be happy. I could never live knowing how miserable she would be if I didn't do what I could to help her. I have no life mate or lover. I offer myself as an equal, if not greater, replacement."

Sesshomaru quickly plummeted into an icy rage. He suddenly felt detached from himself. "_No_ lover? No life mate?" He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. He saw how they shone and trembled. His body ached for her, as did his soul. "No."

"But, Sesshomaru-sama.."

"I SAID NO!"

He tossed her away from him. She landed on the floor, her hair came down and her robes slipped askance, some of the complex ties coming untied as she fell, leaving her almost transparent inner robe open to his gaze. "My Lord..."

"Who are YOU," he shouted, "To challenge MY decree. I am the Lord of the Western Lands. And what are you? Just a filthy human child whom I should have discarded long ago! You are nothing to me! Nothing!" His eyes bled red, and his claws glowed green. "I was going to mark you with my blood, but now I'll do it with my claws. Like one of my lowest concubines." He approached her, the claws of his left hand dripping in poison.

But when he reached her, he saw her trembling form, lying helplessly before him, and she was not even moving to protect herself. A great roar welled up in his chest as he crumpled before her. She reached out to soothe him, but he jerked away from her touch.

"If you wish to do so, fine. Go ahead and do it, but it will not be with my blessing. I will not sanction you nor your pups. Do you understand this, Rin?"

She tried to keep her eyes lowered and her voice steady. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

He was quiet for a moment, and then stood swiftly. "If Kouga rejects your offer, I will not have you disgracing my halls any longer. You will be sent to live with my brother and his bitch; do you understand this, Rin? You will no longer be permitted to follow me if you leave this room and go to him."

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered his name and tears began to course down her cheeks.

"I am _Lord_ Sesshomaru-_sama_ to you, wench. You will not address me so personally. He looked down at her disheveled form and he felt a whimper begin to build in his throat. He suppressed it quickly. "Now get out."

Rin gathered her garments about herself and backed out of the room cautiously. Once she was outside his door he drew himself up and glared at her.

"But, Sesshomaru-sama..."

"Goodbye, Rin."

He slammed the door in her face.

She sank down on the floor and sobbed. "But I don't want to go to him! Not if you want me...Oh, Sesshomaru-sama!"

She sat at the door and scratched at the shoji "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru Sama!" She wailed and cried and carried on, while he stood inside the doors, steeling himself against her cries, while his own tears dripped steadily down his face.

"Go to your quarters, human, and pack what is yours. You will be leaving tomorrow morning with Kouga and his wolf clan, if he will have you. If not, you shall go with Inuyasha. Either way, you will be leaving my home. I give you freely to the world, may it do with you as it will."

He gave an order in inuyoukai, and guards appeared to drag Rin back to her rooms, where she was greeted by Aki and Sumisu wrapped in each other's embrace.


	9. Chapter 9: Preperations

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get back to you guys. Sesshie decided to …have a little fun. :glares:

Sess: I'm not the one who signed you up for twenty four credit hours. You did that yourself.

ToJ: You're the one who attacked the teacher!

Sess: I can do that if I want. You don't own me.

Patience

Chapter 9: Preperations.

When Sesshomaru woke up the next morning, he looked around at the havoc he had wreaked upon his habitat. Everything in his room was destroyed. The bed had long gashes and there were feathers everywhere. Whole pieces of furniture had been rendered into splinters, and there were ink spots on the tatami where he had shattered almost every inkwell he could find. There was even blood spattered on his sheets. It was evident that he had lost control of himself in his grief.

'I need to prepare for the last ceremony. I need to give. I need to give the Bondmate. It was my ultimate choice, and they shall get whatever I give them, even if it is human.' Sesshomaru lifted himself off of the floor, and picked at his tattered garments. "Jaken!"

The toad scampered in. "Oh my! Sesshomaru-sama are you alright? Have you been hurt?" Sesshomaru fixed him with an icy glare and he bowed and extended an ornate inkwell to him. "Here you are. I just got it back this morning. You are intending to do this today, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru stood and took the inkwell in his hand, clasping it tightly. "What concern is it of yours, Jaken? You should not be concerned with the succession. I shall live long enough. Perhaps one of my concubines shall bear a child. Call Kouga to me. I need to speak with him."

Jaken bowed, "Forgive me, My Lord, but I already took that liberty. He is waiting just outside. I shall send him in." The little toad bowed once more, and left the room.

Moments later, Kouga barged through the door. "Is this some kind of sick joke? You want to mate me? I hate to tell you this, Sess, but I've never quite felt the same way."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Kouga and listen. I have no desire to mate you."

Kouga stopped pacing. "Oh. Good."

"But I have chosen a different bondmate for Hakaku."

"Who, may I ask, is to take the lovely Aki's place?"

"Rin." Sesshomaru studied the wolf closely as he resumed his pacing.

"No way, dog breath. I was willing to mix youkai bloodlines, but to force one of my most loyal and trusted men to mate a human against his will! No. You ask to much, old friend."

"You were once, and still if my perceptions were right, willing to mate a human."

"Sess, that was my decision. This is us making a choice for a good warrior and making a poor one. We condemn his bloodline!"

"Do not be so sure of that, Wolf. She has some of my blood in her. I actually considered mating her myself, but I have decided that she would be the best tie for us to use. I will protect her more than I ever would Aki."

Kouga shifted his weight from foot to foot, anxious at the idea of taking Sesshomaru's beloved Rin. "Are you sure you're not just disposing of a temptation that you can't deny?" Kouga gestured to the chaos that surrounded them. "I assume this is what happened after you made this decision."

"She made it."

Kouga blinked in disbelief. "What? She rejected you?"

"Yes. I am quite sure that she is revolted by the idea of me. She offered herself as a replacement."

"Sess, are you sure she knew your intent?"

"I appeared before her, vulnerable. That should have been enough."

"She's not a youkai, Sess. These reactions are not built into humans. They have to be told things."

"Kouga, take it or leave it."

He stood with his arms folded in front of his chest. "I don't have any objections, but I think we should let Hakaku choose."

"So be it. Call him."

Kouga howled and Hakaku came running. "My lords." He bowed. "You wished to talk with me.?"

Kouga turned to Hakaku. "Sesshomaru has decided to change the bondmate."

Hakaku frowned. "But why? She was perfect!"

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers together. "I am offering you Rin, Hakaku."

Hakaku shook his head in dismay. "But, she's…she's human!"

"A human I would give my life for." His golden eyes darkened as he said that, and for the first time since he was a small pup he had to hold back tears.

Hakaku could smell the unhappiness rolling off Sesshomaru in waves. "I will only take her if you insist."

"I do, damn it all!"

The two wolf brothers looked at each other and bowed to Sesshomaru. "As you wish, Inutaisho," Kouga silkily spat. With that they both exited the room.

Sesshomaru turned to face his open window. He looked out and saw the crowd gathering for the dismissal. "Jaken! Fetch me my spare robes!"

"Lady Rin." Hakaku bowed as he entered her room. He looked around, and noticed the chaos as numerous female inuyoukai packed belongings into traveling cases. "I do hope you are not unhappy with your Lord's decision."

Rin turned to him and smiled, "No. Of course not. It is what I requested, after all." She clapped her hands and the servants finished up their packing and left the room. "It is what's best for all parties involved."

Hakaku frowned. "I'm not so sure of that, Lady." He walked over to a cushion and sat down. "How is this what's best for me? I didn't even want mixed youkai offspring. How is it best for you to always be looked down upon and resented by your husband? How is it best for Sesshomaru? He is losing you."

Rin waved her hand in dismissal. "He loses nothing. Only a mere human child whom he has reared and allowed as a pet."

He rose. "I don't think either of you knows just how much you are losing."

"That may be, husband. That may be."

Hakaku cringed at her use of his impending title. "Do not use that yet. For neither of us wants it to be a reality until it must." He bowed and backed towards the door. "Lady."

She returned the gesture and went back to her packing.

The sun rose fully and clearly over the horizon as Sesshomaru stood out in front of the Den, before the crowd. He cleared his throat tentatively.

"The Festival has brought many unexpected things, this year. One of which is the bonding of the Ookami and the Inu tribes by the way of a bond mate. Present the girl."

A few white inuyoukai stepped forward carrying a litter. They drew back the curtain and inside was Rin, dressed in her finest robes. "Kouga, Lord of the Wolf Tribe," Sesshomaru called down to him from the top of the stairs, "Take this precious gift, and let her and all her offspring be the symbol of our bond. I give her to you, on this light of the first morning, may you get many strong pups from her and I wish your tribe happiness in the coming year. Do you accept this gift, Kouga-sama?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then the ceremony has come to a close. I wish you all well in the coming year." He dismissed everyone, and watched as Kouga's men took the litter from his own and began the journey to the Northern lands. He stood firm as he watched her disappear into the forest, and only when everyone had gone and he was in his ruined room alone did he shed his tears for his lost love. For his mate that he had willingly given away.


	10. Chapter 10: Killing Me Softly

ToJ: Now hold on Sesshomaru…

Sess: This Sesshomaru shall harm you greatly!

ToJ:Umm, no you can't.

Sess: Why not?

Toj: I'll stop feeding you.

Sess:blinks: You don't own me human. :shoulders slump forward: But You do have me on the Atkins diet…

Patience

Chapter 10: Killing me softly

Rin looked out of her litter and sighed. 'It feels so strange, not traveling with Sesshomaru-sama. Not to mention I'm not used to being carried like this.' She twisted her hands in her lap as she heard Hakaku approach. 'I hope he lets me visit Sesshomaru. I don't think he'll stay angry at me for very long.'

Hakaku's feet made a certain ungainly scuffling sound that Sesshomaru's never did, and the tears that she thought she had spent came pouring out once more. She could hardly detect the smell of cedar on her robes after a week of traveling, and she missed it.

Hakaku pushed aside the curtain that shielded Rin from seeing out and others from seeing in. "Lady, we have arrived." He waved his hand and the litter was set on the ground. Rin clambered out and stood shocked at what the wolf tribe considered to be home.

"This cave is your home?" She turned to Hakaku.

"Yes." He caught the look of dismay on her face. "Oh, but it goes much further back. And there is a large communal space aside from the privacy we will enjoy. Lord Kouga has given us our own corner."

"I see." Rin began to remove her silk robes that she had been wearing since she had left court.

"Oh, no. Leave those on. Tonight we shall mate in front of the entire council of elders and the tribe." Hakaku strode ahead of her.

Rin stood speechless for a few moments.

Hakaku noticed that she wasn't following him and returned to her side. "Don't worry. We only have to exchange marks. Usually we wouldn't have to even do that in front of anyone, but since this is a political union…" He watched as Rin's face darkened, and felt a pang of remorse for treating her so tersely. "I'm so sorry, Lady. Sesshomaru truly is a fool to have given you to me."

Fire sparked in the young girl's eyes and she spoke in an even, hushed tone, "Don't you _ever_ speak ill of him to me! _Ever,_ do you hear?" Her voice was soft and silken, yet there was a cold steel to it which Hakaku recognized as Sesshomaru's brand of anger. "He honored my request and that was a great thing for him to do. If you do not appreciate it, then I will leave as soon as you have marked and pupped me. But I will follow through with his orders." She shifted her eyes not to look at him, but to look through him. "Now, where is my corner so that I may prepare for this evening?"

Hakaku felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. 'She exudes power, but has none. She is nothing but a human, yet she inspires the reflex of a powerful enemy.' He called over one of the female wolves. "Take the Lady to her den. Prepare her for this evening." The girl nodded and Rin followed her into the recesses of the cave.

Hakaku watched her go and couldn't help feeling that he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life by taking her as his mate when she so clearly belonged to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat alone in his room, which had been cleaned and sparsely refurnished. Many of the things he had so rashly destroyed had belonged to his father, and to friends that had gifted him at their passing. He sorely regretted his destructive tendencies, as well as his stubborn streak. He ran his claw along a pattern in the fresh tatami mats, watching even as it frayed and tore.

A shadow passed in front of the shoji, and he could smell Sumisu outside. "Come in, Sumisu. I am here."

The screen was pushed aside and Sumisu stepped through, knelt before Sesshomaru and bowed. "Sesshomaru-sama. Forgive me for disturbing you, but I would like to request your permission..."

A disgruntled look passed across Sesshomaru's usually placid face, "Yes, I know. To mate Aki. Well go on." At the shocked look on Sumisu's face he smirked. "What? Did you expect me to say no and end her existence?

"Sesshomaru-sama, I meant no disrespect."

"I know, Sumisu." He stood and paced back to the mural that remained on the wall. "I have a concept of how wrong I would be to part the two of you, now that I have… but anyway, my answer is yes. You may have her. She loves you despite her youkai heritage, and that is a strong thing and not to be tampered with."

Sumisu sat stunned on the floor, fingering the ties of his worn ties and silks. When he finally did speak, his voice trembled and his eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." He went to rise, but Sesshomaru extended his hand.

"Hold. This Sesshomaru will not risk it being said that this was done without his consent. Call your love to you, and I shall return in a moment." With that he strode to his office and retrieved the ornate inkwell that had survived the tumult.

He kneeled and sat waiting for Aki. When she arrived, he gestured for her to kneel in front of him, beside Sumisu. "Come here Aki."

Aki's scent spiked in fear and she knelt. "Sesshomaru-sama, forgive us. We did not want to bring you difficulties. Please do not harm him. Take my life if you must, but do not harm Sumisu!" She bowed and touched her forehead to the ground.

Sesshomaru kept his voice deep and even. "Take off your outer kimono, Aki." Her hands shook as she removed the silvery silk and let it slip to the ground behind her, leaving her shoulders bare. "Sumisu, remove your haori and open your Yukata." Sumisu did so, and took Aki's hand in his.

"Aki, it's alright. Everything's working out just as Rin-sama said it would." With that, Aki's eyes lit up and a flush came to her cheeks. She looked askance at Sesshomaru, who had opened the inkwell and was pouring a bit out onto the convergence of Sumisu's neck and left shoulder.

Sesshomaru's voice came in a whisper. "Aki, take your mate and share his lifespan, for it is greater than yours."

Aki eagerly leaned in and sank her fangs into the area where the ink had been placed. Sumisu screamed out in surprise as her teeth punctured his flesh. Immediately the area began to pulsate, and the ink sank into the open wound, permanently marking him and binding him to Aki.

"Aki, will you submit yourself to have only one mate, and have it be human?" Sesshomaru held the inkwell poised over her shoulder.

"Hai."

The ink splashed out, midnight black against her pearlescent skin. Sesshomaru made a motion for Sumisu to make his mark, and the servant wasted no time hesitating to comply with the Taiyoukai's orders. The procedure was repeated, and when Sumisu leaned back, the wound had absorbed the ink and both bodies bore the color of the Lord's Ink, a sign that their marriage had been decreed and sanctioned by the Lord of the Western Lands himself.

"Put yourselves in order and be gone. I wish to be alone."

Once the two had replaced their garments they rose to leave. Aki stopped at the door. "Sesshomaru-sama, forgive me for speaking so openly, but Sumisu and I shall name our first female after Rin. She gave up her love so that we could keep ours. Allow her to visit you. It will kill her to break the bond she has to you, even if you do not reciprocate. Be a presence in her life. It is only fair that I ask for her when she has acquired so much for me."

Sesshomaru had gone expressionless. His knuckles turned white and his jaw flexed in anguish. "And who did she love, since I have ruined this love of hers."

Aki shook her head before departing. "It was always you, Sesshomaru. How could you not have known?"

He listened to the retreating steps of the lovers and stared blankly at the floor in front of him. His mouth fell slightly open, and silent tears streamed down his face.

"I was wrong." He looked at the sun setting in the sky and remembered that he had wanted to be alone when his bond to his mate was severed. 'She's being mated tonight. I still have time'

He stood and strode to the open window, and leapt out of it. 'I only hope I have enough time to reclaim her! How could I have been so foolish?'

It was a long distance for even Sesshomaru himself to cover, yet he didn't want to think about what would happen to his soul if he was too late.

"Please!" He grunted out a prayer as he ran towards the Wolf camp, "Please let me not be too late!" With that he transformed and sped off into the North.


	11. Chapter 11: The Council

ToJ: Don't get too angry at me, dear reviewers. I already have enough trouble on my hands trying to keep Sesshomaru calm.

Sess: Kill the presumptuous bitch. She's trying to own me! Failing, but she's still trying!

Patience

Chapter 11: The Council

The sun had set, and with the setting of the sun came the male youkai of the pack with a large kill for the Mating Feast. The giant boar roasted over a bonfire while the females danced and the males sang. Rin sat properly attired for court, and looked entirely out of place. The smell of cedar hung on her no more, and she longed for it. Instead, the overwhelming smell of wolf and roasting flesh pervaded her senses and she longed for home.

'Home. Sesshomaru is Home. Without him, I will always be lost.' She sighed and took her eyes away from the feast before her, and turned them down to examine her smooth white hands. They were not often this clean, nor was she accustomed to the makeup she had been wearing for what seemed an eternity. 'I can't wait to be allowed my yukata again. Then perhaps I can set about leaving and returning to Sesshomaru…even if I can never be anything more than a nuisance to him, I want to be near him. No, I need to be. I need his scent, I need his warmth. I need his youki.' Her eyes began to tingle, and a lone tear trickled silently down her face, disturbing her milky façade.

"Hey, Rin! Are you ready to do this?" Kouga had walked up to her and crouched at her side, his tail swishing back and forth, disturbing the dust at his feet. His eyes searched the girl's face, and he noted that she'd been crying. 'Not a good sign.'

She looked up at him, her eyes liquid brown and full of a deep sadness that Kouga knew would never leave her after this day. "Hai, Kouga-sama, I am prepared to do what I must."

"Alright then. Stand and I'll begin the ceremony." He waited for her to rise and proceeded to the mouth of the cave, where a raised slab of outcropping rock cut in from the right side. He let loose a howl and all festivities stopped. His call was returned and he gestured for Rin to come forward.

"Today we have gained a sister. Now let us finish what began over a week ago. Hakaku, come forward." The crowd of youkai parted, and Hakaku appeared for the first time since Rin had seen him when she arrived at the Wolf Den. He was clothed in new furs, with his mow hawked hair standing at attention, and a new ornate necklace about his neck made of small seashells and some obsidian chips. Under his arm he carried another bundle of furs, and in his hand he carried a katana. He stopped right in front of Kouga and turned to Rin. Kouga pulled a bladder from his side full of water. "Rin, do you willfully leave your old tribe and your old ways and bond with your new tribe, the Northern Ookami?

"Yes, Kouga-sama, I do."

Kouga uncorked the bladder and splashed water onto a rag and handed it to Rin. "Remove your mask." Rin took the cloth and wiped away the make-up of the court.

"Rin, your betrothed brings you the garments of your new tribe. Do you accept your duty to wear them with pride?

Hakaku extended the furs, and Rin reached out and took them. "Yes, Lord Kouga. I do."

Kouga smiled. "Good. Put them on."

Rin's hands shook as she undid the ties on her robes. She let the silk slip to the ground and stood naked in front of the tribe. She unfolded the furs, and Hakaku reached out to help her put them on. The furs were a dark brown, like Kouga's, and the simple tunic was short and showed a good deal of her long, thin legs. The belt was woven and had a loop for a sword. A necklace was placed around her neck, a large opal set in silver. Hakaku tied her leggings on and put on her sandals. When all this was done, he bowed and turned back to Kouga.

Kouga nodded. "You look well in our clothing, Sister. Yet, you are an unarmed human. You will need to defend yourself. Have you any knowledge of weaponry?"

She cocked her eyebrow. "Yes, Lord Kouga."

"Then you will accept this sword. Use it well. It is only a human instrument, but it is better than nothing." With that, Hakaku handed Rin the sword. She bowed, took it, and slipped it into the loop that had been made for that purpose.

Kouga bowed to the crowd. "I give my consent to this match. Hakaku, make your mark."

Hakaku leaned in and grazed his teeth across her neck, pausing for only a moment. In that moment, all hell broke loose.

Sesshomaru arrived at the edge of the crowd just after Hakaku had put his head down to Rin's neck, and let loose a long, enraged howl. His eyes turned red and wild, and his fangs elongated. He flew forward and knocked Hakaku to the side, turning to look frantically for a mark. There, on Rin's alabaster shoulder, lay a drop of blood.

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. 'Kami no. I was too late!' He rounded on Hakaku, who lay stunned in the dust, shaking off the sudden attack from the Taiyoukai. "This Sesshomaru must kill you." His hand glowed and he swiped at Hakaku, who rolled in the dust and dodged the attack. Sesshomaru leapt at Hakaku, who threw up his arm to shield himself.

"Sesshomaru, you fool!" Kouga's voice rang out across the crowd. "How could you give your mate as a Bond?"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face Kouga, Hakaku held aloft at arm's length. "You would contest my will, Wolf Turd?"

Kouga grimaced. "Yes. If the girl has been marked, it will be in violation of our treaty if you kill my man." Sesshomaru let Hakaku drop to the ground.

Sesshomaru's appearance returned to normal, and blood dripped from his hand as he dug his own dokkasu into his palm. Rin finally saw an opening to run to him, and she did.

Sesshomaru looked down at the young woman who clung so tightly to his side. Her attire was in horrible contrast to what he had hoped to see. He had hoped to see her crying and resisting the ceremony, calling out to him in anguish. He had hoped to be her savior once more. Instead he was greeted by the sight of her in skins and reeking of wolf. He could feel his heart shattering. His soul strained to the brink, and his resolve crumbled. He turned her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a bitter-sweet kiss, then he let go of her to examine her mark.

Meanwhile, Hakaku wiped his blood away from his injured lip.


	12. Newlyweds

ToJ: Tsk. Tsk. Everyone needs to learn to pay attention to details. Sesshomaru knows. Right, Sesshy-kun?

Sess: Do not call me that. I am not your dog. I am no one's. Except for maybe Rumiko…but she's different.

Patience

Chapter 12: Newlyweds

Sesshomaru ran a finger over the crimson drop, smearing it acrossRin's shoulder. His golden eyes darkened and he frowned, noting the consistency of the blood. 'Too thick. A human's blood does not coagulate so quickly.' He brought his hand to his nose, and inhaled the scent of wolf's blood, and a small amount of Rin's sweet scent.

"Quickly, Wolf. Give me that rag." Sesshomaru extended his hand Kouga gave him the rag. "If there is no proper marking, as I suspect, the girl is still free to choose her fate." He wiped the smeared stain from her shoulder. Beneath was not a bite mark, but a small scratch that no longer even bled.

Hakaku approached the Taiyoukai. "Lord Sesshomaru, I would be glad to renounce any claim I might have on her, since even though we are not technically mated, our blood has still been mixed. Let the scratch be a mark of intent, and let us fight for the lady. When you win and subdue me, remove my mark of intent with your own Mark."

Sesshomaru surveyed the young wolf closely. "This Sesshomaru would surely kill you." He looked down at his claws, "All the same, what must be done must be done. You say you have a claim of intent?" He watched as Hakaku nodded and Kouga established a circle of wolf youkai around the pair.

"Sesshomaru, if you kill him, we'll kill you." Kouga stared down his old adversary, yet his voice indicated that he had no desire to kill the Lord of the Western lands. In fact, he was quite sure a war would erupt over this whole bond if it was not handled correctly.

Sesshomaru nodded and let his hand begin to glow. His energy whip lashed out and struck the air beside Hakaku as he prepared to attack with his poison claws. Hakaku dodged skillfully, but that was all he could do. Not once could he put a hand on the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru kept him at a distance, until he saw what it was he needed to do to put the argument to rest. He rushed in and plunged his poison claws into Hakaku's stomach. The wolf howled in pain and slumped forward onto Sesshomaru, gripping the stony youkai's shoulder.

"I understand now…" his breathing racked his body. "Mark…her…" Hakaku drew a quivering breath and fell forward onto Sesshomaru, his blood pooled on the ground beneath the two demons and the smell of death pervaded the air.

Sesshomaru drew both his Tenseiga and Toukijin, prepared to fight the foolish wolves who had not yet guessed what he was going to do. "Do you care to lose any more blood today, Ookami?" Some of the wolves snarled and leapt at him, and with a single swing of his sword he put them all down. The remaining wolves stood back and looked to Kouga.

He flicked his tail in impatience. "Sesshomaru, I don't want a war with you. Tell me you had a reason for killing my men."

"My only reason is their impatience, insolent wolf. Keep your men at bay and let me do what I must. Rin, come here." He sheathed both his swords.

The young girl approached silently, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Sesshomaru-sama." When she had finally reached his side, she dropped to her knees. "My Lord, forgive me for making this so difficult."

A single claw lifted Rin's face to look up at Sesshomaru. "Rin, get up. The Lady of the Western Lands should not be seen groveling so. It is beneath your distinction to do so. You shall bring yourself shame." His firm hands raised her by the shoulders. "Remove those ridiculous furs. Kouga, get her the yukata that she wore under her court robes. My Mate shall not go naked nor dressed beneath herself." He stroked her cheek and softly looked into her eyes. "Rin, can you forgive me for not understanding? For not telling you sooner?"

She leaned into his palm and pressed his hand to her face. "How could I ever hold anything against you, my Lord? I adore you and always have." She stood silently as Sesshomaru removed the woven belt and the jewelry from her waist and neck. He dropped them on the blood soaked ground beside Hakaku's empty, open eyes.

"Then remove the furs, my Rin."

"Hai."

She pulled the sheath off over her head, and rolled the leggings off each leg, and when she was finally standing bare in front of Sesshomaru, he reached out to take her in a deep embrace, clutching her to himself and lifting her head to accept his mark. He dipped his head to her shoulder and dug his fangs into her shoulder, carving into her flesh.

Rin screamed as energy poured into her, searing her soul and burning her insides. She leaned back in his grasp in a semi-conscious state of mind. Sesshomaru took his clean hand and cut at his own shoulder. The blood welled up out of the wound.

"Rin, drink." He lifted her to the cut, and she absentmindedly lapped at the shallow cut, the look in her eyes far gone. "Drink, I said!" He pressed her closer and she began to come to herself, a deep thirst awoke in her and it seemed she could not get enough of the warm, salty liquid that soothed the burning inside of her.

Sesshomaru observed her with care. 'Father always warned me this was difficult. Humans aren't made to take this easily. I hope this works without the ink. I hope she lives.' One of the dangers of taking a human mate was that sometimes they didn't take and they died. Or worse, went mad. Suddenly he noticed Rin had gone limp and that she was no longer breathing.

"No! Rin! Stay with me!" He laid her on the ground delicately, and looked deep into her wide, dilated eyes. "Rin, Come back."

Rin was hovering in between what she supposed was pure heaven and death. In one direction there was an incredible illuminating light that wrapped itself around her. She looked down at her hands, and the little coils of light were sinking into her, melding into her skin and pulsating inside of her. She turned to look into the other direction, where the soul scavengers waited for her to give up and let go of her mortal self. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

No sooner had she opened her mouth than she came rushing back into the present, with Sesshomaru staring deep into her eyes, commanding her to come back. "Yes, My Lord." He smiled down at her and she began to weep.

"Shhh. It's okay Rin. I'll be with you forever now. There's only one thing left to be done. And that can wait until you've rested and restored yourself." He pulled her closer to himself. "Kouga, get me that robe."

Kouga came out of the stupor he was in, seeing the deadly assassin kneeling in the dirt, bloodied and mated to a human. "You killed my men. They cannot be revived."  
Rin turned to the wolf and smiled, "Of course they can. He has Tenseiga, remember?" She looked to Sesshomaru and he nodded. He unsheathed his sword and swung it in a wide arc over the bodies, dissolving the little soul stealers and returning the souls to their rightful owners.

Hakaku blinked his eyes and sat up looking for the Lord and the young girl. What he saw was barely a few feet from him sat the Taiyoukai with the naked human clutched to his chest. He smiled. "I see it worked, did it not, My Lord?"


End file.
